Space Oddity
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawn goes undercover for three months to get close to a drug dealer. But during the big bust something goes wrong. Song fic to David Bowie's "Space Oddity". Death fic.


My friend CannibalCommander thought that "Space Oddity" By David Bowie would be an awesome story for Psych. So I wrote this for her. Please Enjoy! (Yes this song was in A Different Look for those who read)

* * *

_This is ground control to major Tom, you've really made the grade _

_And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear _

_Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare_

_This is Major Tom to ground control, I'm stepping through the door_

"Shawn you don't have to go." Juliet whispered putting a hand on her husband's shoulder. Shawn looked away from the curtain and at his wife.

"Jules. You know I have to. I'm the only one who can stop Lopez." Shawn said what they both already knew.

"I just… I don't want you to go." Juliet's voice cracked as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I don't want to leave Juliet." He wiped her tears with his thumbs and he kissed her softly. Lopez was a big drug dealer that was going to make a big deal sometime in the next three months. Shawn with his photographic memory and his "psychic powers" was the only one who had a chance against Lopez.

Unfortunately that meant leaving home… leaving Juliet for the next three months. Shawn was supposed to go undercover as a double agent. His job was to get as close to Lopez as he could without exposing himself. It was extremely dangerous and Juliet wasn't comfortable with her husband in that situation.

"I love you." Juliet sniffled holding his hands against her face.

"I love you. And no matter how far I am, just know I love you and I'm always there." He told her and she nodded her hands moving to sit on his shoulders. Shawn moved forward and rested his forehead on hers.

0-0

"Mr. Spencer you know how important this is?" Chief Vick asked. Shawn nodded and held Juliet's hand tighter in his.

"I do Chief. And I just want to say thank you." Shawn said.

"Thank you? For what? We've basically sending you to your death." Carlton Lassiter voiced. Juliet glared at her partner and squeezed Shawn's hand.

"It's an honor that you guys trust me enough to do this." Shawn ignored Carlton's comments.

"You're a good detective Mr. Spencer, despite how unorthodox your methods are." Their eyes met. Shawn nodded knowing his secret was safe with chief Vick.

"Say you're goodbyes Mr. Spencer," Thomas Mann from the DA said.

"Alright." Shawn stood up letting go of Juliet's hand. He faced his father whose arms were crossed.

"You have you're things packed?" Henry asked looking at his son.

"Yeah dad, I do." Shawn nodded. Henry awkwardly moved foreword, opening his arms for a hug.

"You want me to hug you?" Shawn questioned confused.

"Just lean into it son," Henry and Shawn shared an uncomfortable hug. They broke apart rather quickly before shaking hands.

"You talked to mom, right?"

"Yes." Henry assured. Shawn nodded and he turned to Gus. They had a manly hug and Shawn whispered into Gus's ear, "You got my letter?" Gus nodded and they separated.

"Lassie," Shawn held out a hand to Carlton.

"Spencer, try not to cause too much trouble. I really don't want to get carpel tunnel."

"Sure thing Lassie." Shawn smiled. Shawn turned to Juliet who by now was close to crying again. They all knew this could be the last time they saw Shawn alive.

"I love you," Shawn pulled Juliet into a hug. Juliet closed her eyes and laid her head on Shawn's shoulder, her nose touching his neck. Henry coughed and left the room, everyone followed giving them some privacy.

"Don't die Shawn please, promise me you won't die." Juliet whispered. They both knew Shawn couldn't make that promise but they both needed it to be heard.

"I promise I won't die. I'll be back," he kissed her cheek. Juliet leaned back reluctantly so she could kiss him properly. Juliet gripped Shawn's collar as Shawn's hands were on her hips. Both were lost in the kiss until Henry knocked on the door softly. Shawn sighed and they broke apart.

"I love you, I always will." Shawn said.

"I know and I love you baby." They kissed one last time before there was another knock. They broke apart and Shawn grabbed his duffel bag from the floor, swinging it over his shoulder.

"Don't forget me Jules. I expect you to be a good girl." Shawn joked as they walked out of the room.

Juliet chuckled, "Always."

"We have to go Mr. Spencer." Thomas urged by the door. Shawn nodded and he walked towards Thomas as his hand slowly slipped out of Juliet's. Juliet watched her husband walk out of the station and into a black car, before pulling away. By this point Juliet could not stop the tears from bursting. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and Juliet saw her father in-law. He was probably the only who knew exactly how she felt at the moment… besides Gus.

_And I'm floating in a most peculiar way _

_And the stars look very different today _

_Here am I sitting in a tin can far above the world _

_Planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can do_

It was weird. Shawn had gone from living with a wife, in a nice apartment to living alone and in a crappy one. The place he was living in was run down, old, ratty, and get plain dirty. But it was perfect for his cover. To disguise him the DA had dyed his hair black, cut it short and gave him temporary tattoos. He was growing a beard, and he wore earrings in both his ears. He thought he looked ridiculous, but Lopez seemed to really like his look.

The baggy, ripped up jeans, the constant black beanie on his head. Lopez even loved Shawn's tattered dark brown hoodie. Shawn had lost almost ten pounds in his first month undercover. He had to be fit, and he had to keep a low profile. That meant no contact with the outside world except the DA and that was rare. He hadn't heard from or seen his family since he said goodbye to them at the station.

Shawn looked in the mirror and he barely recognized the man staring back at him. He hardly saw anything about his old self. His smile wasn't as bright or as big, his eyes had darkened so they were a cool black instead of a light green. A knock on his door startled him from his thoughts. Shawn turned the bathroom light off, passing the kitchen table where he grabbed his gun and placed it in the waist ban on his jeans.

"What?" Shawn or Jagger snapped.

"We got a hit Jag," Julio one of Lopez's most trusted people said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Move." Jagger shut his door behind him.

"I've been waiting for your ass, man." Julio looked similar to Shawn except he was bald. Julio reached into his pocket and pulled a pack of cigarettes out. "Want one?" he offered to Shawn. Shawn shook his head. Even undercover he refused to pick up the bad habit. The last thing he needed was to be addicted to nicotine when he got home… home. It seemed so far away.

_Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles, I'm feeling very still _

_And I think my spaceship knows which way to go_

Shawn by his third month undercover no longer thought on his own. He was on autopilot. He did what he was told, when he was told and how he was told to avoid getting shot. Today was the big day. The bust was happening today and Shawn couldn't have been happier. The DA had pretended to arrest Shawn yesterday to inform him of their plan. They had taped a wire to him and told him everyone was going to be there. The DA, the chief, Carlton, Gus, Henry and Juliet. So the moment Shawn was finished he planned on giving Juliet's the biggest kiss she'd ever received.

"Here," Lopez instructed. Shawn looked up at Lopez. Lopez was Mexican, tall, had jet black hair and cold brown eyes. He was wearing a business suit with an emerald green tie.

"Jagger you got your shipment ready?" Lopez moved over to Shawn's station.

"Yeah, got it all packed." Jagger patted the box in front of him. Jagger had become Shawn's alter ego. When he was alone Shawn was Shawn, but when he was with Lopez or the gang he was Jagger.

"Good. Nothing can go wrong, this is gonna make us rich." Lopez smiled at Jagger who smiled back. Lopez inspected Jagger's work and he nodded that he was satisfied. "Very good, Jagger. If only you'd come to me sooner." Lopez told him.

"If only," Jagger agreed with a nod of his own. Lopez turned and walked away, Shawn noticed the gun that Lopez had on him. Small enough not to cause a distraction or get noticed but big enough for him to mean business.

"Good job Spencer, hold up." Thomas whispered from Shawn's tiny ear piece.

"Yeah." Shawn mumbled his answer.

"You say something Jag?" Julio asked.

"Nah man," Shawn gave a single nod and Julio gave one back as he walked away. Shawn and Jagger we're both nervous already, it didn't help when Lopez called him into his office.

"Yeah?" Jagger knocked on Lopez's door.

"Come in," Lopez had a gun in his hand. He was polishing it, and reloading it. The door was shut behind him and Jagged looked at Lopez confused.

"What's up?"

"What's up? I know you're wearing a wire." Lopez said causally. Shawn thought he heard Juliet's voice in his ear piece yelling something that sounded like, "Get him out of there! Get my husband out of there!" before her voice stopped.

"What are you talking about?" he played innocent.

"This." Lopez stepped forward and ripped Jagger's shirt open reveling the wire taped to his chest. "You bastard!" Lopez screamed before he pointed the gun at Jagger's chest and pressed the trigger and Shawn took the bullets.

_Tell my wife I love her very much, she knows _

_Ground control to Major Tom, your circuits dead, there's something wrong_

"Spencer!? Spencer wake up!" A voice yelled. Shawn opened his eyes and saw a very worried Carlton looking down at him.

"Lassie? What up?" Shawn whispered feeling blood dribble from his mouth.

"You were shot Spencer," Shawn closed his eyes and he suddenly knew he wasn't going to make it out of this. He could feel that Carlton kept moving his hands meaning he had multiple gunshot wounds. And the fact that blood was coming from his mouth mean they hit something important.

"Lassie… tell- tell Jules I love her." Shawn gasped.

"Tell her yourself." Carlton said.

"Shawn!" Shawn heard Juliet call his name before shouting, "I'm his wife! Let me through!" then he felt her warm hands on his face. "Oh Shawn," she moaned looking down at him. Shawn managed to open his eyes and he was shocked to find a little round rump on Juliet's stomach.

"Jules? Wha-?" Juliet noticed were his eyes were and she smiled softly.

"I'm pregnant Shawn, you're gonna be a daddy." For a brief moment they both forgot that Shawn was currently lying on the ground dying.

"How far?" he managed to get out before he started coughing.

"Three months." Juliet said moving his head so it was resting on her lap.

"He's beautiful Jules,"

"How do you know it's a he?" Juliet asked stroking Shawn's hair. You'd think that a prepared stakeout would have an ambulance nearby.

"Psychic Jules, remember?" Shawn smiled slowly and raised his finger to his temple with a soft smile. Juliet chuckled; she leaned down and kissed his bloody lips. The taste of blood meant nothing to her because she was finally kissing her husband again.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Juliet told him firmly.

"Jules I…"

"No Shawn, you are going to be there. You hear me?" Juliet's tears were streaming down her face. She kissed him again; he had much less energy this time.

"I love you Jules," Shawn's eyes closed.

"I know you do baby, just hold on a little longer sweetie." Juliet begged knowing she was losing him.

"Jacob…" Shawn whispered opening his eyes.

"What?" Juliet asked confused.

"Good name, for a boy." Shawn whispered as his fell shut and his chest slowly stilled.

"Shawn? Shawn? Shawn!?" Juliet screamed his name.

"He's gone Juliet, I'm sorry, but he's gone." Carlton pulled her away from Shawn. Juliet fought against her partner.

"No! He can't be dead! He promised! He promised…." She gasped before she broke into a crying wreck in Carlton's arms. Carlton and Juliet had become closer as friends these past few months so he did not hesitate to slowly run his fingers through her hair as she sobbed.

"It's oaky Juliet, It's going to be alright." He soothed.

"How? He's dead. How is it going to be alright?" she sobbed.

"I don't know." He wasn't admitting it to her. He was admitting it to himself because he truly didn't know if it would be alright.

_Can you hear me, major Tom? _

_Can you hear me, major Tom? _

_Can you hear me, major Tom? _

_Can you..._

* * *

Yes I killed Shawn, I'm evil :) I will be writing a sequel.


End file.
